La Guerre Partie 2 de la Saga
by Sassenash
Summary: Alors voilà le tome 2 de la saga ... un peu de laissé lousse, vous commencez à connaitre les persos ... GO !
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1  
  
Le voyageur marchait depuis un moment en tête. Il se souvenait très bien du chemin qu'il avait prit pour revenir, mais il semblait que celui-ci avait changé.  
  
Perplexe, il fit venir son fils.  
  
-Où crois-tu que nous soyons ?  
  
-Quelque pars entre les abysses et le tartare, je crois.  
  
Le voyageur grogna, ça ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il scruta l'horizon. Même si le sol ne semblait pas réel, ils pouvaient marchés sans tomber dans le vide infini sous eux.  
  
-Moi je dis qu'il fallait tourner à droite.  
  
-Espe ! Ce n'est pas le moment, nous sommes déjà au milieu de nul pars grâce à tes indications.  
  
La jeune femme devint cramoisie et se tue. Soupirant, son ami vint la serrer dans ses bras.  
  
-Tu m'indiqueras le chemin quand tu connaîtras la différence entre la gauche et la droite d'accord ?  
  
Il lui parlait doucement, il savait que quand la gardienne boudait, ce n'était pas joli et il n'avait aucune envie d'être encore plus retardé.  
  
En effet la jeune femme avait ouvert une porte pour les sortirs de l'enfer, mais elle avait semblablement oublié que la dimension même de ce plan était particulière. Ils étaient donc à errer en tentant de trouver un point de repère.  
  
Henki et Firn, d'ailleurs, étaient disparus à un tournant, probablement en train de se chamailler sur l'origine d'un quelconque démon. Le ranger soupira, il avait oublié à quoi se résumaient les aventures avec cette compagnie : se perdre et tenter de se retrouver.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à une partie du chemin où la brume devint si envahissante qu'ils ne voyaient plus à un mètre devant eux.  
  
-Telvin, Espe, donnez moi votre main.  
  
-D'accord papa, tiens moi bien.  
  
-Depuis quand as-tu les mains aussi velus, Voyageur ?  
  
La voix de son amie avait un certain amusement, mais le drow senti lui aussi une présence, une présence maléfique. Il se pencha à temps quand le dard de l'araignée lui tomba dessus.  
  
Dans sa chute, il n'atteint pas de plancher. Il semblait flotter dans l'air. Agacé, il tenta de se réorienter.  
  
-Telvin ? Espe ? Où êtes-vous ?  
  
Une voix lui répondit, mais aussi loin elle semblait être, il reconnu bien son amie.  
  
-Esperanza ! Ne bouge pas, j'arrive !  
  
Un frisson lui passa sur la nuque, il se retourna lentement, n'ayant pas envie de voir ce qu'il allait voir.  
  
-Bonsoir Voyageur Errant.  
  
-Décidément, je suis vraiment trop connu dans le coin, rechigna le héro.  
  
-Tu m'as affreusement manqué, lui dit la déesse des enfers en le redressant sur ses pieds.  
  
Le voyageur n'était pas fâché de retrouver le plancher des vaches, mais il se demandait comment il avait pu tomber dans l'antre de la déesse.  
  
-On va faire un marché, ma jolie. J'ai quatre amis perdus en enfer, si tu les retournes sur Féarun, je reste avec toi et je me soumets.  
  
Bien sur, le drow avait une idée en tête et il savait que le moindre des dieux avait un peu d'honneur, surtout quand il s'agissait d'une bonne paye.  
  
La déesse lui sourie, l'engluant de toiles.   
  
-Je retourne tes amis à la surface et tu te rends à moi ?  
  
-C'est bien ce que j'ai dis.  
  
Une fois seul avec la déesse, il comptait lui régler son compte. Il n'en avait plus vraiment peur depuis maintes années. Certaines aventures lui avaient procurés des pouvoirs non négligeables, dont une semi immortalité de déité.  
  
La déesse se leva, fixant un bassin rempli d'eau noirâtre. Ses compagnons apparurent l'un après l'autre.  
  
Firn, en train de mordre le bras d'Henki, se retrouva à l'Elfe Égaré, filant à la cuisine pour se chercher à manger. Le guerrier se retrouva dans la Plaine de Sang, tombant en pleine face car en équilibre précaire. Telvin revint dans la taverne du Phoenix Bleu avec sa mère, qui bondit de rage. Son fils tenta de la calmer mais rien n'y fit.  
  
Le voyageur se détourna du reflet en soupirant de soulagement. Il se concentra sur sa situation.  
  
Les liens qui le tenaient étaient pour ainsi dire sans faiblesse. La déesse revint presque rampante vers lui, augmentant son dégoût pour cette créature à pattes velues. Elle lui défit les liens, provocant un regard interrogateur du captif  
  
-Tu es un drow d'honneur, mon petit Voyageur. Tu ne te sauveras pas après avoir donné ta parole.  
  
Le voyageur se maudit intérieurement, admettant qu'il ne pourrait faillir à sa parole. Soupirant, il se sentit plus abattu que jamais.  
  
-Je me suis laissé avoir comme un enfant.  
  
-Et pour la deuxième fois. J'ai suivit ton périple avec l'Avoral.  
  
Elle plongea une de ses pattes dans la bourse du voyageur, en retirant la statuette de sa panthère. Il bondit, le regard assassin et la reprit en repoussant violement la déesse.   
  
-Je vous interdis d'y toucher. rugit-il.  
  
La déesse retourna à son trône, prenant un corps assez enviable. Le voyageur ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du miracle, mille fois plus dégoûté par l'être.  
  
-Le frère de ton amie, Nemesis, ne rechignait pas à me demander des faveurs, lui.  
  
Elle lui sourie aguicheusement, le drow frissonna jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il se demandait quand elle en finirait, le temps passait lentement, très lentement.  
  
-Alors que veux-tu faire de moi ?  
  
-Je croyais avoir été explicite. susurra-t-elle.  
  
-Pas assez je le crains, ou déjà trop. Qu'importe je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme !  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Tu as toujours désiré savoir comment se sentait ton ami le barbare, pour pouvoir le comprendre et l'aider. Je vais donc t'en donner l'occasion.  
  
La déesse se transforma en énorme mygale et lui fonça droit dessus. Dégainant, le renégat lui coupa court la piste.  
  
-Bien sur, si je te tue, plus aucune promesse ne me retient ici.  
  
La déesse éclata de rire. Le voyageur étendit la main vers elle, tenant ses cimeterres de l'autre main contre le sol.  
  
-Que vas-tu faire ? Un globe des ténèbres ? Mon pauvre ami, tu me fais pitié.  
  
À peine finissait-elle sa phrase qu'un tsunami de feu déferla sur elle. Les poils roussis, elle se recroquevilla jusqu'au fond de la grotte. Drizzt en profita pour filer en se débarrassant des derniers fils gluants qui lui collaient au corps.   
  
-Promesse pas promesse, une déesse telle que toi n'a que faire de l'honneur de toute façon.  
  
Se repérant enfin, il fonça tête première à travers la grotte d'Errtu puis fila droit vers la porte de l'enfer.  
  
Devant celle-ci, il figea.  
  
Sans Telvin ou Esperanza, il ne pouvait l'ouvrir. Il se retourna vers le chemin du fleuve, craignant que Loth ne le suive. Il aimerait bien engager un bon combat pour se prouver qu'il n'était plus trop vieux, mais il ne voulait pas non plus courir après la mort avec tous ses enfants à sa charge.   
  
Il invoqua Gwenhwivar.  
  
-Ma vieille amie, je suis un peu perdu. Est-ce que je dois aller tuer Errtu et Loth pendant que j'en ai l'occasion ou attendre gentiment les secours d'en haut ?  
  
Il pointa la surface. La panthère lui lança un regard dépité et fit face au passage visqueux en grondant.  
  
-Oui, toi aussi tu trouves que nous avons déjà été trop ridiculisés.   
  
Une lueur lavande brilla au fond de son regard, il se mit en garde.   
  
-Finit de courir, nos ennemis vont mourir !  
  
Il s'élança dans le noir, se faufilant au même rythme que l'ombre qui bondissait de rocher en rocher. Il arriva bien vite à l'entrée de la grotte d'Errtu, guettant un mouvement. L'horriblement monstre étant en train de se batailler avec un Tanar'ri.  
  
Drizzt s'approcha discrètement pour les prendre par surprise, mais à son étonnement le petit démon se tourna vers lui pour l'attaquer, accompagné du Balrog.  
  
-Je croyais que ta race n'attaquait jamais en groupe ? rétorqua le ranger.   
  
-Et moi je croyais que les drows étaient mauvais.  
  
Il disparu et apparu devant le ranger, lui laissant tout juste le temps de bloquer son attaque avec ses cimeterres.  
  
-Bon au moins je vois que tu es sérieux.  
  
Drizzt lui enfonça profondément étincelle dans le ventre.  
  
-Je sais que tu es immunisé au feu mon petit, mais que dis-tu de l'acier ?  
  
Le démon poussa un grognement, mais à peine disparu-t-il que le balrog bondit devant le drow.  
  
-Bien Drizzt, on dirait que tu fais moins le lâche.  
  
Le drow fût profondément blessé par cette remarque. Il fixa le démon droit dans les yeux.  
  
-J'ai surtout décidé de te tuer, maintenant, chez toi, pour que tu ne puisses jamais revenir.  
  
.  
  
Le démon fit claquer son fouet pour désarmer le drow, mais celui-ci accomplit un parfait salto avant en coupant l'arme de ses deux lames. Errtu ne l'entendait pas ainsi, dégainant son épée de foudre.  
  
-Nous allons voir si tu te vaux encore petit.  
  
-Pour couper ta sale tronche, je sortirais bien de la tombe.  
  
-Et moi j'ai l'intention de t'y faire entrer.  
  
-Tu parles trop !  
  
Le drow bondit, attaquant les yeux du monstre, mais celui-ci bloqua la passe d'arme de son épée et envoya le pauvre elfe voler contre un mur, secoué par une violente décharge électrique.  
  
-Pas si prêt au combat après tout.  
  
Un long feulement se fit entendre comme la panthère du ranger bondissait dans le dos du démon. Le drow se releva prestement, car il ne faisait que leurrer, et lui visa le cœur de ses deux cimeterres.  
  
Le démon envoya le chat faire un vol plané en se secouant brutalement, puis tenta d'esquiver l'attaque du drow, mais c'était une feinte et la lame Gardienne vint traverser la gueule du suppôt de Loth. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapter 2 – Search Drizzt again ?  
  
Telvin étudiait la carte devant lui.  
  
-Donc présentement il est entre les Abysses et Baator. Si il veut sortir de là, il doit traverser Avernus, Caina, Dis, Malbolge, Malodimini, Minauros, Nesus, Phleghetos et Stygia. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire pour un si vieux drow.  
  
-Fais donc un peu confiance à ton père. C'est sur que si nous intervenons, son moral restera au plus plat pour des mois.  
  
Telvin devait accorder cette logique à sa mère. Il connaissait l'orgueil mâle, en particulier celui de son père.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Il soupira et retourna observer l'évolution de son père par le miroir du temps.  
  
Drizzt essuya sa lame contre des spores le long du mur, avançant d'un air déterminé. Tuer Errtu avait été plus facile que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, et du coup sa confiance lui était revenue. Gwenhwivar marchait à ses cotés, le dos rond, lançant des regards menaçant aux êtres qui osaient approcher.  
  
Le drow se sentait presque en balade touristique, prenant son temps pour observer les alentours. Il n'était évidement plus dans les abysses, il n'était pas plus dans le tartare.  
  
-Ma vieille amie, tu crois que nous sommes dans l'un des neufs enfers ?  
  
Gwen lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, la lande sauvage s'ouvrait finalement à eux.  
  
Les plaines d'Avernus, car c'étaient bien elles, étaient désertes, les reliefs quasi inexistants, le sol sec, le ciel rouge, déversant incessamment un flot de boules de feu ardentes. Les habitants visibles semblaient antipathiques, pressés, secs. Des légions de Baatezus patrouillaient sans cesse sur la terre et dans le ciel.  
  
Le Styx coulaient un peu plus loin, comme dans la plupart des autres plans inférieurs.  
  
Drizzt savait qu'il n'existait qu'un passage menant vers les autres plans de Baator, gardé par la reptilienne reine des ténèbres, Tiamat.  
  
-Moi qui voulais de l'aventure, je crois que je suis servie.  
  
Son amie à quatre pattes hocha à nouveau la tête, fixant une légion de petits démons qui se dirigeaient vers eux.  
  
-N'attaque pas. Je suis un drow après tout et peut être moins connu dans le coin.  
  
Les Baatezus étaient reconnus pour avoir une certaine hiérarchie et, Drizzt l'espérait, une certaine diplomatie.  
  
-Prospérité et souffrances a Bel notre commandant. récita le démon supérieur commandant la troupe.  
  
-Et longue vie à Tiamat, répondit, mal à l'aise, le drow.  
  
-Que fais-tu par ici petite créature ?  
  
-Bien Loth m'envoya pourfendre un traître, mais vous connaissez la déesse, elle n'a pas assuré mon billet de retour. Je dois remonter seul à la surface.  
  
Le démon le considéra un instant puis vint renifler ses lames d'où suintait encore le sang d'Errtu.  
  
-Ton histoire semble tenir, petite créature. Mais mes hommes marchent depuis longtemps et ont faim. Peut-être peux-tu nous confier ton chat ?  
  
Drizzt vit rouge.  
  
-Non mais vous aller me laisser ma Gwen tranquille !  
  
Il bondit si prestement que le supérieur de la troupe ne vit pas le coup venir. Il tomba en se tenant la gorge, ouverte comme une seconde bouche. Aussitôt, la légion attaqua.  
  
Gwenhwivar bondit sur la tête d'un des plus gros démon, lui labourant le dos et les ailes de ses griffes pendant que Drizzt, de ses moulinets mortels, tenait les autres démons en respect. Un estoc au plexus à l'un, il coupa les jambes de l'autre. Le massacre ressemblait plus à un jeu d'aquarelle qu'à une bataille contre six démons.  
  
Lassé, le ranger mis à mort un petit démon inférieur avec lequel sa panthère s'amusait.  
  
-Partons d'ici avant qu'on ne nous repère.  
  
Le drow fila droit vers le fleuve, Gwen sur les talons.   
  
-Stupidité de passeur de mes deux ! Est-ce que tu veux bien te ramener le ici cette fois ?  
  
Une longue forme glissait sur l'eau, trop lentement pour être le paladin cette fois.  
  
-Alors paquet d'os, tu te décides à faire quelques pièces d'or ?  
  
-Oui Maître Ranger, mais cette fois le tarif est de dix pièces d'or.  
  
Drizzt rechigna à donner autant de pièce à un vulgaire être des enfers, mais il savait que si il voulait passer, il devait payer. Il tendit sa bourse au démon encapé.  
  
-Heureux de revenir en affaire mon jeune ami.  
  
Le drow bondit dans la barque en ramenant Gwen dans son plan.  
  
-Tu connais une sortie pratique que je pourrais employer ?  
  
Le guide fit immédiatement avancer sa barque.  
  
-J'en connais bien une, pratique, mais facile c'est une autre histoire. À savoir si tu pourras l'employer, tu me le diras si on se revoit un jour.  
  
-Je n'ai honnêtement plus l'intention de te voir.  
  
-Oui, tu me le dis à chaque fois. Alors c'était quoi aujourd'hui ?  
  
Drizzt soupira puis s'installa confortablement dans le fond du radeau. Il savait que le passeur se régalait d'histoires d'aventuriers, il lui relata donc ses dernières aventures avec l'Avoral et la déesse.  
  
La barque changea de cape sur le Jordan, filant avec autant d'aisance sur la glace que sur l'eau trouble du Styx. Le passeur écoutait avidement le drow, contournant Malsheem.  
  
Revenant sur le Styx, le Passeur profita d'un temps de répit dans l'histoire pour éviter soigneusement le Dis.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ce monde ? demanda le ranger.  
  
-C'est le Dis, le monde du métal brûlant. Tu ne veux pas le tâter, j'en suis persuadé.  
  
Le drow haussa les épaules et s'allongea sur le dos, s'endormant. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapter 3 – Get append at Phleghetos  
  
Depuis un moment, le doux remous surnaturelle du fleuve des enfers berçait notre intrépide ranger. Le Passeur racontait l'histoire d'une succube tombée amoureuse d'un humain mais le drow n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, somnolant.  
  
La traversé semblait durée depuis des heures, il regrettait presque les attaques fréquentes des démons qu'il aurait rencontré sur la terre ferme.   
  
Il passa une main par-dessus bord pour la laisser toucher l'eau mais le Passeur la lui frappa violement.  
  
-Jeune drow, ne sais-tu pas faire la différence entre de la source de vie et le sang ?  
  
-Le sang ?  
  
Drizzt, éberlué, regarda par-dessus bord.   
  
Le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui était plus sinistre que tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici en enfer. La terre était parsemée de volcans et de plaines arides, une rivière de lave souterraine semblait courir sous le monde, remontant parfois à la surface. Il pleuvait alternativement des flammes ou de la cendre, et en effet la rivière n'était pas d'eau ou de lave, mais de sang.  
  
-On ne fait pas un pique-nique ? demande le drow.  
  
-Non, en fait je te conduis chez mon maître.  
  
Le ranger poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Pour un instant, il s'était senti en sécurité en enfer. Maintenant il savait pourquoi Esperanza traitait le Passeur de vendu.  
  
Telvin tournait en rond dans la maisonnée. On lui avait interdit de rejoindre son père quoi qu'il arrive, mais il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des évènements. Il craignait que du mal arrive à Drizzt. Il y a une nuance entre l'orgueil d'un combat et affronter les neufs enfers.  
  
Crono, son beau-père détesté, pénétra dans la maison.  
  
-Ma mère n'est pas là, elle est en train de servir à l'Elfe Égaré si tu la cherches.  
  
-Je ne viens pas voir ta mère, petit. Je viens te voir, toi.  
  
Telvin haussa un sourcil, prenant place dans le fauteuil près du foyer. Crono s'assit devant lui sur le divan.  
  
-Voilà, je sais que Drizzt est présentement dans la merde. Je sais qu'on t'a interdit de l'aider, mais je sais aussi qu'on ne t'a pas interdit de m'accompagner en enfer pour une petite balade amicale.  
  
Telvin sourie en se penchant en avant pour écouter la suite. Parfois, le beau-père avait le don de remonter dans son estime.  
  
-Alors comment désires-tu procéder ?  
  
Une jeune elfe se promenait en enfer, les cheveux noirs comme la nuit, le regard cristallin. Étrangement, elle passait par tous ces mondes avec une facilité étonnante. Personne ne l'arrêtait, aucun démon ne semblait lui faire attention.   
  
Plus loin, elle vit l'homme qu'elle recherchait monter dans une barque. Elle siffla une chimère qui volait plus loin, monta sur son dos et parti sur la trace du drow.  
  
Sa compagne les suivis à tire d'aile un bon moment, quand elle finit par se reposer sur le bord d'un monde qu'elle connaissait bien. Le plus profond des neufs enfers, le puits des ténèbres, Nesus était le plan des extrêmes: la plus forte chaleur, le froid le plus glacial, les plus profondes crevasses, etc...   
  
La citadelle du seigneur actuel de Baator se trouvait sur les rives d'un lac gelé qui alimentait la rivière Lethe. Les vents y étaient violents et permanents, balayant tout ce qui n'est pas assez lourd pour rester au sol.  
  
Kyara, une jeune elfe d'argent à la recherche d'un illustre sauveur de son passé, venait donc de faire le tour complet du monde pour le retrouver, mais pas encore assez loin. Elle devait maintenant affronter le maître incontesté des enfers pour lui. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapter 4 – The light of sun  
  
Drizzt marchait devant le Passeur, celui-ci lui pointant ses propres armes entre les omoplates. Il commençait à en avoir vraiment assez de cette aventure de fou, se demandant si on ne pouvait pas simplement le tuer pour abréger ses souffrances.  
  
-On va encore marcher longtemps ? Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais moi je me promène depuis ce matin.  
  
-Tu as eu la randonné en bateau pour te calmer alors silence.  
  
Le drow gronda, regardant autour un moyen de se sauver. Au loin, il vit un cratère et ça lui rappela le parchemin qu'Asthurion lui avait laissé dans la poche.  
  
Il le saisit discrètement et le lu, lançant le sors de rapidité extrême au Passeur. Le vieux squelette détala comme un lapin, échappant les cimeterres que Drizzt rengaina, et alla droit se loger dans le trou.  
  
Le drow en approcha, rie un bon coup puis se tourna vers la vu. Au loin, il voyait la porte des enfers, grande ouverte sur son monde. Une demi journée de marche cependant ne lui serait pas de trop pour l'atteindre et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avant que d'autres ennemis ne le pourchassent.  
  
Un volcan sur le point d'exploser lui donna une idée.  
  
Telvin et Crono décidèrent, pour plus de sécurité, de passer par la porte de Fantastique, la Grande Porte de l'enfer. Telvin avait mené facilement son beau père sur la bonne route, mais décida de lui fausser compagnie de l'autre coté du temple de Cyric.  
  
Crono tenta bien de le suivre, mais il ne connaissait pas ce monde.  
  
Dans le temple, Telvin avança d'un pas assuré vers la porte.  
  
Il figea d'un coup.  
  
-Firn ! Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Le tavernier lui sourie de toutes ses dents, allongé sur une chaise longue. Il releva ses verres fumés en prenant une bonne bouchée de son MacMédiéval.  
  
-Je surveille la porte pour ta mère, elle surveille celle du sous-sol de la maisonnée.  
  
-Justement mon tonton préféré ! Elle fait dire que je te relève de tes fonctions.  
  
-Ah c'était bien le temps !  
  
Firn se leva et se dirigea en se dandinant vers la porte. Il se retourna d'un coup vers son neveu.  
  
-Attends un peu toi ! C'est de toi que je dois protéger la porte !  
  
Telvin avait déjà passé la porte, Firn bondit dans l'ouverture.  
  
L'elfe d'argent aperçu le drow au loin. Elle couru pour le rattraper en le voyant se défaire de l'emprise du Passeur, mais à sa grande surprise le drow saisit son armure en mithril, la posa sur le cratère d'un volcan en éruption et fila à toute vitesse sur le fleuve de lave vers la porte.  
  
Elle avait entendu parler d'un cimeterre qui le gardait du feu, mais n'en croyait quand même pas ses yeux.  
  
Soupirant, elle se remit en route.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il semblait à Drizzt qu'il passait un bon moment. Un vent chaud lui soufflait à la figure tandis qu'il surfait sur le fleuve de magma. Il sourie de contentement en se disant qu'il atteindrait bientôt Fantastique, et sans l'aide de personne.  
  
Quelques démons tentèrent bien de l'arrêter, mais ils finirent au bout de ses lames. Plus qu'un mille, plus qu'un demi mille, il voyait d'ici la lumière du jour, il sentait d'ici le souffle de l'air pure, la brise sur l'herbe par les chaudes journées d'étés.  
  
Arrivé sur la berge menant à la porte, il sauta de sur son armure puis la renfila, la secouant bien pour enlever la roche en fusion.  
  
Marchant tranquillement vers la sorti, il lui sembla entendre un bruit étrange. 


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapter 5 – My son is stupid  
  
Telvin fila comme le vent, ayant peur de se faire rattraper par son oncle. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était, mais peu lui importait du moment qu'il soit sur la trace de son père.  
  
Firnwath en fait le suivait de très près, rattrapé par Crono. Les deux hommes fixèrent le drow qui ne regardait vraisemblablement pas où il allait, percutant un rocher de plein fouet.  
  
Le tavernier et le gaïen relevèrent le jeune drow.   
  
-Quel imbécile tu fais parfois, filleul.   
  
-Ça se permet de semer pour planter.  
  
Telvin ne répondit pas, l'orgueil blessé. Il leva les yeux sur le paysage et resta bouche bée.  
  
-C'est Drizzt qui surf là bas ?  
  
Firn mis sa main devant ses yeux.  
  
-Ouais c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt noir.  
  
Crono lui donna un coup, scrutant l'horizon. Firn pu enfin voir.  
  
-Mais c'est mon Drizzouninet adoré ! Que je l'aime ce nabot !  
  
Crono, lui, voyait autre chose.  
  
-Préparez vos armes. 


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapter 6 – Saving private Fantastique  
  
Drizzt se retourna d'un coup, commençant à être agacé des importuns qui le pourchassait. Il devint pâle malgré son origine drow.  
  
-Je crois que je suis sur votre chemin, je vais me tasser ne vous inquiétez pas !  
  
Il fût aussitôt rejoins par Crono, Firn et Telvin.  
  
Devant eux, il semblait que tous les êtres infernaux s'étaient rassemblés. Drizzt voyait même plusieurs milliers de ces créatures ennemis d'Esperanza, les Maïkans. Toute une armée de démons s'alignait devant eux.  
  
-Je crois que nous sommes tombés en plein festival des monstruosités. fit remarquer Firn.  
  
-Ce n'est pas que je veux vous fausser compagnie, mais j'ai un âne qui m'attend derrière.   
  
Telvin recula vers la sortie, mais Crono le retint.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas abandonner ton père maintenant ?  
  
-Si et très facilement !  
  
Telvin détala comme un lapin.  
  
-Ah bien bravo l'esprit de famille. rétorqua Drizzt.  
  
Un énorme démon de la taille d'un dragon le toisa du regard.  
  
-Qui es-tu, Elfe, ainsi que tes compagnons, pour te dresser ainsi devant l'armée de Bel qui désire s'emparer de Fantastique ?  
  
-Ah vous êtes le très fameux et très respecté souverain des enfers ! Enchanté. Je faisais une balade dans les environs mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'allais partir. N'est-ce pas Firn ?  
  
Le tavernier hocha la tête.  
  
-Nous avons juste tués quelques uns de vos démons quoi.  
  
Drizzt se frappa le front.  
  
Le démon eu l'air vivement irrité, il se tourna simplement vers ses hommes.  
  
-Massacrez-les.  
  
Drizzt se mit en garde, Crono recula d'un pas en invoquant le dieu de la foudre et Firn … on pourrait dire qu'il se battait comme personne … en fait il fonça droit sur la première ligne et dégomma une dizaine de démons à lui seul. L'armée de l'enfer resta figé.  
  
-J'ai faim, qu'on se grouille !  
  
Le combat éclata, comme une vague de dents et de griffes qui déferlaient sur nos héros, exception faite de Firn qu'aucun être démoniaque n'osait plus approcher car il arrachait les oreilles dans le but de s'en faire un hors d'œuvre. Comme il le disait si bien :  
  
-Vous connaissez les oreilles de christ ? Voilà l'autre version.  
  
Crono et Drizzt se battaient comme des enragés, donnant estocs, feintes et passe d'arme à chaque instant, évitant de justesse une menace pour tomber sous les crocs d'une autre. Le combat durait depuis trop longtemps déjà, trop longtemps pour Firn qui commençait a avoir plus que faim, trop longtemps pour Crono qui commençait a épuiser ses sorts de foudres, et trop longtemps pour Drizzt déjà épuisé de son voyage.  
  
Le drow se retourna vers un général d'une des légions, lui coupant les deux mains puis sautant sur son dos en lui enfonçant Étincelle dans le gosier. Immédiatement, un plus gros démon s'en prit à lui, se retrouvant broché à la lame gardienne.   
  
Crono fendit l'air de son épée, envoyant une immense onde d'électricité, grillant la plupart des créatures mais inefficace contre les Baatezus. Il se retourna pendant une fraction de seconde de répit vers le drow, il le vit au sommet d'une montagne singulière.   
  
Un coup vint le déloger de son trône. Drizzt n'avait pas encore comprit d'où il venait mais il se releva en vrillant pour donner le plus de coups possible. Il vit Crono s'arrêter un instant puis, par la force des choses, reprendre.   
  
Firn courait encore après le Bel pour lui arracher les oreilles, disant que ça ferait même un bon steak. Le démon courrait en hurlant.  
  
Un moment distrait, Drizzt profita d'une illusion de faiblesse de sa pars pour pourfendre trois démon d'un seul geste, les embrochant sur son arme. Mais malgré tout le mal qu'ils se donnaient, Crono et Drizzt n'arriveraient pas à faire face à l'armée des ténèbres à eux seuls, et actuellement il n'y avait pas que leur vie en jeu mais celle de tout le monde de Fantastique.  
  
Le drow baissa la tête pour laisser passer une gargouille qui tomba sur la lame d'un orque.  
  
Il sourie et ne fit qu'une bouchée de la dizaine d'autres devant lui.  
  
Crono pointa quelque chose sur la plaine et se fit plaquer au sol par une boule de tentacule. Drizzt enfonça étincelle dans la boule puis regarda au loin.  
  
Deux personnes marchaient d'un coté, il reconnu de même Esperanza et Telvin qui traversèrent la porte.  
  
-On a du renfort. il signifia les deux inconnus du menton. Espérons qu'eux aussi sont de notre coté. 


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapter 7 – Mortal Combat  
  
Kyara avait couru chercher Désunification en voyant l'armée se rassembler devant les portes. Elle revint avec lui à l'ère de combat, impressionnée que Crono et Drizzt aient pu tenir les démons en respect aussi longtemps. Il était évident cependant qu'ils s'épuisaient, elle et le général des Ténèbres devaient faire vite.  
  
De l'autre coté de l'armée, elle vit deux personnes rejoindrent les héros. Elle se doutait que ce devait être la Gardienne et son fils. Ils furent bientôt suivit par toutes les armées de Fantastique.  
  
Kyara sourit, Désunification eu un vague regard vers sa commandante.  
  
-Pas mal, mais elle aurait pu faire mieux. Moi je serais allé chercher les dieux du Parthénon.  
  
-On le sait bien !  
  
La jeune elfe leva les yeux au ciel puis se mit en position, préparant ses sorts. Désunification se mit à incanter en faisant des cercles dans l'air de son bâton.  
  
Le chef des ténèbres se contorsionna, animé d'un maléfice étrange. Bientôt, à sa place, un démon noir comme la lave fraichement coulée apparaît et déploie de gigantesques ailes couleurs de lave. Il marcha vers Bel … en les mains de Firn … d'un pas lourd.  
  
Esperanza et Telvin se joignirent à Crono et Drizzt, leur offrant une sortie. L'armée de Fantastique fondit sur ce qui restait de l'armée infernale.  
  
Désunification prit son bâton, lui fit faire plusieurs vrilles et l'envoya à la gueule de Bel. Firn, dépité, couru après des maïkans, se demandant quelle goût avait cette viande.  
  
-Seigneur de Phleghetos, pour t'être stupidement laissé souillé par un Tavernier, je te condamne à mourir.  
  
Toute griffe dehors, le Commandant des ténèbres s'abattit sur son sbire, lui broyant les cotes, le dévorant à belles dents. Esperanza vint le rejoindre.  
  
-Avant que l'enfer ne soit vidé et que Fantastique ne soit massacré, tu ne crois pas devoir mettre fin à la mascarade ?  
  
Son chef sourie.  
  
-On va les laisser encore un peu.  
  
Une énorme pluie de météorites s'abattit à ce moment précis sur les deux armées, n'épargnant que les compagnons de voyage et le chef.  
  
-Oups ?  
  
Kyara resta figée devant le spectacle, personne d'aucun des deux cotés n'avait survécu à son sort raté.  
  
-Je voulais qu'il pleuve pour leur rafraîchir les sangs.  
  
NB : Voilà le tome 2 de la saga... le troisième n'est pas fini mais il sera surement ... vous interesser 


End file.
